Taken
by Laughter is contagious
Summary: "Now that you can't have, you suddenly want me. Now that I'm with somebody else, you tell me you love me." Scorpius Malfoy has always loved Rose Weasley, but after numerous times of getting rejected Scorpius thinks that maybe it is time to move on. Upon him finding someone else to pawn over Rose is faced with feelings for him that she never knew existed.
1. He's Mine

"Good morning, Beautiful." I turn around and am met with the wonderful sight that is Scorpius Malfoy. He is leaning against a tall tree, already dressed in his Slytherin school robes with his green and grey tie wrapped lazily around his neck.

I smile at him. "Hello, Scorpius." He takes his usual spot next to me on my right as I continue my journey around the lake. This happens every morning.

Every morning since first year, I take a walk around the lake in order to wake myself up and start my day off on the right foot and every morning since first year Scorpius has joined me.

"What's on your mind?" He smiles down at me as we continue to walk. Scorpius is at least seven inches taller than me and he never lets me forget it.

"Not much, actually. I have mainly been caught up in a studying. I have to do well this year if I hope to be accepted in the Auror Academy." I continue walking, now staring at my feet. I glance up at the lake for a moment and am mesmerized by the beauty of it. The golden and pink hues floating off the lake from the sun calm me and make me feel at home.

"I never thought of you as an Auror, doesn't fit you." He studies my face, making me blush a bit. I can tell this makes him feel good when he begins to inch closer to me, slowly. I move away without making it obvious.

"Oh, okay. Well I wasn't aware you knew everything about me, Scorpius Malfoy. Why don't you continue on while I take notes about how to properly live my life." I say sarcastically, even though it kind of hurt that he didn't think I was fit for my dream. It's like telling some famous muggle movie star that they don't look like an actress, hurtful.

He chuckles then wraps his arm around my shoulders quickly, which feels kind of good and comforting."Oh, Rosie. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you never came off as a person interested in that type of stuff. You seem to... delicate to be involved in that kind of world."

"Well in case you forgot, my father and my uncle are both Aurors. So I already am involved in that type of world. Besides, it fascinates me and what should I care what you think?" My eyebrows scrunch together and my eyes give off a glare full of hatred.

"I never said you should care, Rose. I was just giving you my opinion. Sorry." He smiles then looks ahead casually at the water. It looks so calm, as if nothing could bother it.

"Yeah, well, I don't care for your opinion." I say, glancing over my shoulder as I hear the shouts for younger students further away on the grounds, trying to waste time before classes are due to start.

"Okay. Let's just drop this." He smiles at me and for a second I am almost positive my whole world stops, well at least my breathing does. "Now what do you say we speak more about you joining me to the ball that is just around the corner? I know you want to, Rosie."

I stop walking and face him. This is where things get tricky with our sort of relationship. You see Scorpius and I aren't friends, we are aquaintences, nothing more, nothing less. But ever since third year, Scorpius has asked me to countless balls, dates, and different events and I have always said no.

It's just that I don't see him as anything more than an aquaintance; someone to talk to and he obviously sees me as something else given that he has never ceased to ask me to these stupid events after all these years of saying no.

"No, Scorpius. You know I don't date. It distracts from my schoolwork and other more important things. Besides, you and I are aquaintances; you know that." I get straight to the point. With him there is no use in beating around the bush. It's not like it is the first time I've deinied his request.

"You're right." He stops walking and I turn around to see what's the matter. His face no longer holds the smile he had been throwing at me numerous times this morning. I can tell something has changed his mood. "I think I'm going to head to class. Catch you later, Rose."

He turns away and walks slowly towards a group of Slytherins. I watch him, feeling a bit hurt and lonely that he decided to ditch me, he never does.

I see Albus Potter, my cousin, in the middle of the group. He gives Scorpius a 'man hug' since they are best friends, after all. Then he looks up towards he and waves. I give him an awkward wave back. But what has caught my eyes is the group of Slytherin girls who are surrounding Scropius and talking to him as if he is the most intresting person in the world.

I shurg my shoulders then shake my head. I don't like him, so why should I care about them? Besides, if I did like him, I could have him. He's liked me for years.


	2. Bad Feelings

I quickly push past a group of talkative first years as I make my towards the courtyard. It is free period and I told James that I would meet him in the courtyard. I haven't seen him much over the summer, he was busy with his internship in Romain, participating in their St. Mungos program. He was looking to be a Healer, something that scared us all. Who would allow James to heal them? I certainly would not.

I spot him sitting at a small table alone and make my way over to him quickly. He has a notebook layed out in front of him with different Quidditch plays etched on the papers from what I can see. The pages have an old and yellowed look to them.

"Hello." I smile at him as I take the seat to his right. He gives me a nod without breaking his gaze from the papers. Which kind of annoys me. "What do you have there?"

I begin to peer over his shoulder and notice a bunch of the plays we used last year as well as new ones I have never seen before. There were names above the new ones like 'Firebird Sweep' and 'Gliding Eagle'. I study them closer, looking to see if I could understand them.

"Can you keep a secret, Rosie?" I look up and see him looking back at me. His blue eyes, that look so much like his mum's, are full of concern and worry. It scares me a little. The mother in me comes out and I am immediately worried for his safety.

"James, what did you do?" I sigh. This is definitely not good. He is always getting in trouble and right now we should be focused on winning the House Cup not getting him out of trouble that he shouldn't even be in.

"Well this summer, I was in Romania, remember?" I nod and wait for him to continue. "Well, I wasn't exactly there for training to become a healer. That was just an excuse so Albus and my family wouldn't find out about what I was actually doing. I got offered a scholarship to train in Romania with their Quidditch team, the Romanian Ravens. They are spectacular, really they are, Rosie! I learned so many trick moves and different plays."

I smile at him, quite relieved that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Although, I am aware that it is illegal to participate in a professional league training, then compete at Hogwarts for the Cup because it is 'unfair' but honestly no one else knows, well besides me now. If Albus ever found out he would be very mad, what with him being a part of Slytherin's Quidditch team, our rivals. "So, why exactly is this bad?" I wait for him to continue.

"Because while I was there, I met this guy Rufford Grant, he is a fabulous Quidditch player and he had been writing plays since he was tweleve. He is now fourty three! He was one of the coaches running the program and he had this notebook full of the plays. One day we were talking and he told me about how amazing they were and I guess I got curious, so I stole the notebook and here it is..."

I look down at the notebook in bewilderment. It was now closed and all I could see was the burgendy cover that read 'Play by Play'. It was a coaches edition of a play book that they used to write all of their teams plays in. "James! You can't just steal from someone and especially not Quidditch plays that is illegal in the rules of competing for the Cup as well as in general! I will not support theft, James Siruis Potter."

He looks at me like an innocent boy caught stealing cookies. "I know, Rosie, I know. But I couldn't help it. He just kept going on and on about how neat they were and I just wanted to use them so bad. Just think about all the chances Gryffindor will have now? If scouts see us beating all the houses by a wide spread, using amazing and well thought out plays, we will all be offered scholarships!"

I look at him in awe. How could he not see the bad part of him stealing this play book? "James, I don't plan on playing Quidditch the rest of my life, I want to be an Auror and I certainly don't plan on seeing my cousin being put into Azkaban before he turns seventeen for theft!"

"Calm down! It's not that big of a deal. Besides, we won't get caught. We will tell people we made up the plays and if they find the book we will say that we found it and decided to use it since there is no name in it to return it. I checked. Rose, you are only in fifth year, you could keep using these until you graduate then pass it down to Lily or Hugo, or someone, anyone! This is amazing."

"James, you met the guy. He will certainly be aware that his book is missing and he will most definitely remember talking to you about it and then when he reads about all these new fantastic plays that Gryffindor is using in the Daily Prophet and he sees that you are the captain, what will he think? Especailly when he notices they are his plays! He dedicated thirty one years of his life to making these plays and it took you thirty one seconds to steal it from him!"

I watch as his face turns from happiness to guilt and pain. "Come on, Rose. We need to win! The possibilities are endless and besides if we do get caught it'll be all my fault, not yours. I was the one who attended the training without telling anyone which is illegal in it's own right, then I stole the book from the guy, and now I am using them for our team."

His face was a blank expression and he was staring at me as if he was sure I would run and go tattle on him any moment. "Okay, fine. You win, James. But if you fail, I'm not taking the fall with you."

He stands up and begins to cheer. His eyes are ablaze with happiness and excitment of the endless wins he thinks we will be having after we put these plays to use. "Yes! Thank you, thank you! All you need to do is trust me. Believe me, Rosie, this will be amazing."

"It better be." I mumble and pick up my bag from the ground. "I need to go. I forgot my books for Potions in my room and its my next class."

I lie, I have my books and they are sitting in my bag that I am holding right now, but I really just need to get away from him and think by myself. James smiles and stands up, giving me a hug. I can almost feel his excitment radiating from his body as he embraces me longer than usual.

"Okay! See you later, Rose." I smile and walk away. Glancing back, I see him run over to a group of his friends who are sitting near the Black Lake. They are all talking and he has now put the book away in his bag.

I am making my way back into the castle, still watching James, when I bump into someone, quite hard. I am taken aback for a second and try not to fall over. I can feel the person's arm reach out and steady my shaking body.

"I am terribly sorry. I wasn't watchi-" I look up and see Scorpius. He is smiling big and looking down at me, waiting for me to continue my apology.

"It's fine, Rose, darling. I wasn't watching either." I roll my eyes at him. This is what irritates me. He takes something like a normal statement and throws in a 'darling' to annoy me. But the innocent look in his eyes makes me forgive him right away.

I push past him and he grabs a hold of my wrist, pulling me back to him. "Why are you so tense?" I look into his grey eyes and see worry flooding them. Why should he care? It doesn't concern him at all. He had nothing to do with this 'problem'. It's all James' fault. Who, by the way, is still sitting at the lake, talking to his friends as if nothing could possibly concern him right now, while I am over here worrying so badly.

"Nothing." I mumble and walk away quickly. I feel bad for being short with him but I am not in the mood for small talk. As I am leaving, I hear him shout at my retreating back.

"Okay! Talk to you later, Rosie!" I turn around and send him a glare and he just laughs. That boy annoys me so much and the fact that no matter what I do, it doesn't hurt him, annoys me even more.


	3. Jealousy

**Hello! I would just like to say that anything that looks familiar or you've heard of before, I do not own. All props go to JK Rowling!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

I take my seat in Herbology, hesitantly. I arrived later than usual today, not tardy or anything, and my usual seat next to Albus was taken by a girl I did not know the name of, nor did I have any intentions of wanting to.

I look to my left and see the person I took a seat next to, Luke Heintz. He is a fifth year Gryffindor as well and is on the Quidditch team. We occasionally talk, but we aren't best mates or anything. He is a nice guy though.

"Hello, Rose." He smiles at me as he begins to take out his textbook and parchments. I look up and notice Professor Mabel had walked into the room and was smiling and everyone with her usual chirpy attitude.

"Hello, Luke." He smiles over at me when he realizes I am paying attention to him. His teeth are insanely white, which catches my gaze. I then notice his warm brown eyes. I had never really looked at him before now. He is not bad-looking at all.

I feel myself blush when he makes eye contact with me and realizes I was checking him out. How embarrassing. But before I am able to dwell too long on my bad situation, I am interrupted by the shadow of someone standing in front of me.

"Want to work together?" I look and see Albus. He is looking at me blankly, as if expecting I will say yes. He is my best friend after all and we always work together. Upon seeing him, I am met with the reminder of the conversation James and I had today. Albus would be crushed and annoyed with his brother if he found out what James was doing to ensure that Gryffindor be the best Quidditch team this year.

"Work on what?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"The lab Professor Mabel just explained. Maybe if you weren't too busy making googly eyes over here at Heintz, you would know." I glare at him and pick up my belongings, heading over to the lab areas as quickly as possible. My face is flushed in the famous 'Weasley Red' color and I am beyond embarrassed.

"Come on, Rose. Don't be so mad at me." Albus pleads after ten minutes of trying to get me to respond to him, while I ignore him and work on the assignment by myself.

"You embarrassed me!" I yell, fully aware almost everyone in the room could hear and was secretly watching me while they worked on their lab. Honestly, when someone peeks up from their work every five seconds to look at me it's kind of obvious.

"My bad..." He mumbles, then picks up the sheet with the directions for the assignment on it and starts to read what to do next. I instantly want to slap him upside the head and talk some sense into him, but it's Albus and it's no use anyways.

Only now do I get the chance to look around the room. I quickly notice Luke who is busy working with Frankie, his best mate, they are talking quietly about something that has Luke smiling and Frankie shaking his head.

Luke suddenly glances up at me and we make eye contact. He smiles and I begin to blush madly. I return his smile and look away before I embarrass myself more than Albus previously did.

On the other side of the room, I notice Scorpius. He is working with a girl who is blonde with blue eyes and a Slytherin. She is rather chirpy; smiling and talking at an insance pace. The girl has her hand resting on his forearm while she giggles at something he says and they continue conversing.

I shake my head and look at Albus who is resting his head on his hands and staring at the paper before him, almost like if he stares long enough, the answer will magically appear. "Albus." I ask and he looks up at me with curiosity. "Who is that girl?" I point towards Scorpius and the girl.

He looks in their direction without any sign of emotion at all. "Oh... Olivia Jones. Scorpius and her have been talking an aweful lot lately. She seems to be really into him and he doesn't seem to mind that much."

He smiles at his best friend then turns to me. I watch as his face turns into a look of curiosity and amusement."Why do you ask?" His eyes light with realization. "Do you like Scorpius now? Seriously, Rose! After all these years that he has liked you and has shown you, you decide to like him as soon as he is making an attempt to move on? Don't be like that. Besides he looks happy."

I shake my head, unaware of how fast this casual conversation turned around. "I do not like Scorpius Malfoy! I was just curious. I have never seen that girl before. Besides, you are well aware that I am currently into Luke!" I huff and look down at the table.

Of course, I had whispered all of, making sure no one but Albus heard. He nods quickly, not wanting to argue with my temper. I look away and back at our assignment once again. It seems as if we have been working on this assignment for ages. I have no motivation to finish it, but I decide to anyways.

Class is dismissed and I make my way to the front of the room with my write up for the lab. I hand it to Professor Mabel and watch as she smiles at me and tells me to have a good day. She is always happy, which surprises me. How can anyone be happy all the time?

Outside of the classroom, I am met with another annoying nuisance. "Hey, Rose! How is your day going so far?" I feel him start to walk next to me. I look ahead and see Olivia looking back at us, she is glaring at me but I ignore it and turn to Scorpius who is smiling at me, like usual.

"Why don't you go ask your lover?" I mumble, but he clearly hears and starts to laugh at me. I don't see how this is funny! I sneer at him until he decides to stop.

"Are you jealous, Rose?" I stop walking and look at him. I can't believe he would assume that! Is he insane? I am not jealous!

"I most certainly am not! You can do whatever you want, and date whomever you choose to! Besides why would I be jealous of her?" My eyes are ablaze with fury and anger. He takes a step away, almost looking scared I will do something like punch him, or hex him.

As soon as he is a safe distance away from me he looks at me with a smirk on his face and stares into my eyes. This is starting to freak me out, but I hold our gaze not wanting to be the first to look away. "Okay then..." He smiles and we begin to walk again.

"So why don't you give me a make up kiss and we'll forget that little spat ever happened." He laughs clearly trying to irritate me some more. He moves closer, but I don't make any move and continue walking.

"Why don't you ask Olivia for a kiss?" I mumble and pick up my pace, walking faster towards the castle. I want nothing more than to be able to go into the warm castle air and relax, since I am done with classes for the day.

"Not jealous, eh?" Scorpius questions behind me. I turn around sending him a glare but he just smirks and walks up to me, wrapping me in a hug and for a moment I want to turn around and hug him back. But I am reminded that I don't like him like that.

I instantly pull away and I pick up my pace even more and walk as fast away from him as possible. With both him and James on my mind, I walk towards the Gryffindor Common room and straight up the stairs to the dormitories; ignoring everyone's calls at me to talk to them.

I cuddle into my bed and look straight at the concrete wall. Why would I be jealous? I'm not jealous, am I? I have no reason to be. So why do I feel like if I were to see Olivia any time soon, I would be tempted to push her off a cliff?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me anything you want, they make me happy and make me want to update more often! **

**-Laughter is contagious**


End file.
